Goodbye Euphoria
by Wiiel
Summary: La única manera de que Sasuke deje de ser considerado un criminal rango S es siendo despojado del arma más poderosa que posee: el Sharingan. Ahora, sin prejuicios, el Uchiha comenzará a "ver" realmente el mundo, a pesar de haber perdido la vista. [NaruSasu]
1. La decisión de Tsunade

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Masashi. Pero ****el contenido literario de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda ****COMPLETAMENTE PROHIBIDO**** el plagio parcial o total de esta obra**_**.**_

**Disclaimer: **Si NARUTO fuera mío, Sasuke no sería tan emo, Itachi no habría muerto, Kakashi e Iruka dirían abiertamente que son pareja, Sakura tendría una vida que tanto le hace falta y NADIE se atrevería a dañar a mi querido Naru-chan D;

**El argumento es de Spica, del doujin del mismo nombre. Pero está en japonés y pues no le entiendo** mucho (realmente no le entiendo nada), así que lo que me voy imaginando es lo que trataré de plasmar en el fic. Osea, más o menos las expreciones y así, porque les juro que no entiendo ni un kana (los símbolos japoneses). Les aviso para que no me regañen. Pero, **si alguien lo tiene en inglés o me puede mandar el link** les ruego que me lo pasen. No solo por la historia, si no porque amé el dou, pero quiero entenderlo.

**Precauciones. **No exactamente ahora, pero eventualmente:  
**- ****Yaoi****. **Si no te gusta, bien. NO LEAS ENTONCES. No quiero reviews molestos.  
**- ****OoC.**Bueno… la mayoría de mis FF tienen un toque de esto. Simplemente porque algunos personajes deben cambiar para el desarrollo de la historia; por mientras puedo avisar que será un poco notorio en Sasuke y un mucho en Sakura-frentona y… y… un mucho en otros personajes XD

Con mucha emoción les presento…

* * *

.

"_**Goodbye Euphoria"**_

**®Wiiel Ritsu**

**1**

**La decisión de Tsunade**

.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Lo que han escuchado. —Dijo Tsunade Senju, hija del primer Hokage y quinta persona que había logrado ganar aquel título. Sus pechos dieron un rebote leve cuando dio con las palmas de sus manos un golpe sobre su escritorio. Los dos jóvenes frente a sí dieron un rebote de una magnitud mayor, asustados de comenzar a cabrear a su líder. La rubia miró con malos ojos al hombre de máscara en medio rostro, que miraba sin ver a través de la ventana de su oficina dónde estaban todos reunidos. — Tsk. Sabías perfectamente que se trataba de un asunto de lo más exclusivo, maldición.

— Tenían derecho más que yo mismo de saberlo —le contestó el peli plata con voz aparentemente calmada más no se dignó a darle la cara a la molesta mujer. Sus ojos aún estaban puestos en él, podía sentirlo, pero no le intimidaba en lo absoluto. Estaba convencido de que su modo de actuar fue la correcta.

— P-Pero, no pueden hacerle… no pueden hacerle eso… —La Hokage volteó la mirada después de unos minutos de observar al desobediente Jounin que seguía mirando como lelo por el ventanal. Su alumna de cabellos rosas se había llevado las manos a la cara y había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, sus sollozos hicieron que un nudo en la garganta se instalara en la garganta de su maestra. Desde el momento de haber firmado los documentos necesarios, se dio cuenta de que con su decisión no sólo se estaba llevando a una persona, sino a tres, entre las patas (1). Había esperado que no se enteraran muy pronto de aquello. — Él… Él es…

— ¡Es nuestro amigo! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! —Gritó Naruto. El rubio había guardado silencio hasta ese momento, pero quién se veía más afectado por la decisión de su líder era él. No mostraba sonrisas como las que estaba acostumbrado, simplemente había estado con los labios apretados en una delgada línea y con los nudillos blancos debido de la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de agua que los había brillar un poco más de lo que ya hacían sin ella. — O-Oba-chan…

— Sakura…

Sai también estaba ahí, por supuesto. Había intentado mantenerse al margen. Pero abandonó su lugar al lado de Yamato, que debido a su experiencia como ANBU y su nulo contacto con el condenado, conservaba la calma. Sai también había tenido el mismo nivel e igualmente su lazo con el acusado no existía, pero ver las lágrimas de la peli rosa le hizo experimentar un dolor en el pecho tan profundo que lo dejó sin aliento. Si tuviera que explicar aquello, sólo podía imaginarse una especie de daga clavada en su corazón, o quizá era más bien una cuerda enredada en ese vital órgano. Avanzó hasta posarse al lado de la chica, y esperaba poder tomarla de la mano y sacarla de ahí sin complicaciones, pero para su sorpresa aquello no pasó. Parecía que estaba tan desesperada por consuelo, o simplemente confundió las intenciones del muchacho ya que lo tomó por la corta prenda que solía llevar atrayéndolo a sí y pegándose a su pecho para dejar fuera los salvajes sollozos que hacían su menudo cuerpo temblar convulsivamente. Las manos de Sai se quedaron unos momentos flotando a los lados de su tórax, hasta comprender que aquello era un abrazo, y que según sus libros, cuando alguien lloraba debía regresarle el gesto para trasmitir apoyo.

— N-No pueden hacerle eso… —Escuchó decir entre balbuceos a Sakura. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la seguía sintiendo temblar. Después escuchó su respiración acelerarse y su preocupación fue legible para todos los ocupantes del despacho.

— Está comenzando a hiperventilar —avisó Shizune, dando unos pasos hasta llegar junto a los dos jóvenes. — Deberías llevarla afuera —le recomendó a Sai.

— Tranquila, Sakura —decía en susurros el muchacho, consciente de lo que debía hacer en esas situaciones debido a sus libros. Calmar a la persona era de vital importancia. Tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó a la misma boca de ésta y cerrándole un poco los labios indicándole que respirara de esa manera. La mirada aprobatoria de Shizune fue un incentivo para tomarla en brazos cual princesa y sacarla de la habitación, la mujer de cabellos negros los siguió.

Kakashi metió las manos en sus bolsillos frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

La Hokage no dejaba de mirar al muchacho que se había convertido en su hijo adoptivo no-oficialmente.

— Es… Es mi mejor amigo. —Fue lo único que dijo. Como si esperara que con esa afirmación bastara, como si esa fuera la razón más clara y poderosa por la que no podían realizar aquello. No esperaba que los concejeros cedieran, pero al menos quería luchar por algo de compasión.

— Naruto… —comenzó la mujer, más fue interrumpida.

— ¡NO! —El grito ensordecedor hizo que todo quien estuviera en la torre Hokage fuera consciente de las palabras del rubio. — ¡Nada de Naruto! ¡No pueden hacerlo 'ttebayo! —su voz se había convertido a una desgarrada, como si algo obstruyera su garganta en ese momento, algo que no lo dejaba respirar ni hablar. Algo muy parecido a lo que había sentido Sai hace unos momentos, pero mucho más fuerte. — He estado buscando como idiota, ¡lo hemos hecho! —con un gesto de brazo indicó a Kakashi y a Yamato, además de hacía dónde hace unos segundos habían desaparecido los otros dos integrantes del equipo 7.

— Sabes que no puedo hacer nada —se disculpó la Hokage, con la voz un poco más baja y suave. En aquel momento, sentía que de si usaba palabras demasiado fuertes o duras, el muchacho se quebraría en miles de pedazos. Jamás había visto a Naruto dejar escapar lágrimas y entró en pánico cuando vio su expresión siguiente:

Las lágrimas caían a lagos por la cara del Uzumaki, mantenía su mandíbula cerrada con tanta fuerza que parecía estarse lastimando, incluso podía apostarse que tenía una herida en la boca debido a ello. Tenía la cabeza gacha pero de todas maneras podía distinguirse aquel fluido translúcido que caía por sus marcadas mejillas hasta resbalar desde su mandíbula hasta el suelo. Soltaba leves gimoteos y sus hombros temblaban, inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente, haciendo que Tsunade comenzara a pensar que al igual que su estudiante estaba hiperventilando. Fue capaz de sentir unas fuertes sacudidas de chakra viniendo desde dónde estaba el chico de pie, dedujo que aquella corriente agobiante provenía del mismísimo Kyuubi, pues su extensión era impactante, como si sintiera la necesidad de mostrar lo que sentía en su interior en aquel momento. La sensación era desesperante e inaguantable, de manera que pudo sentir como unas pequeñas gotas también comenzaban a producirse en las esquinas de sus ojos avellana, la simple escena de ver a su mocoso en ese estado la hacía tener ganas de tirarse a llorar.

— Naruto, necesito que salgas —fue lo único que dijo Kakashi, en un tono neutro, sin ninguna emoción aparente.

El aludido negó con la cabeza, aún sin dejar de temblar y con los ojos cerrados.

— Naruto, haz lo que digo —le volvió a decir Kakashi, ésta vez con una voz autoritaria.

— Kakashi-sensei… —quiso discutir éste con la voz ronca debido a las lágrimas.

— Tenzou

Las palabras parecieron mágicas, pues inmediatamente el nombrado avanzó con una velocidad digna de un ANBU de alta categoría, se materializó frente a la espalda del rubio que seguía tratando de controlar las oleadas de chakra que surgían de su cuerpo y de un rápido movimiento dio con sus dedos índice y medio en algún punto importante enfocando un poco de chakra y sobre la nuca del chico, haciendo que al momento éste cayera hacia adelante con los ojos en blanco, perdiendo la conciencia.

Kakashi lo tomó en brazos antes de que el cuerpo inerte tocara el suelo. Junto al otro jounin, lograron colocarlo sobre el sofá a un lado de la oficina, cerca de dónde se encontraba el escritorio de la Hokage, que miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y mordía sus labios intentando guardar la compostura.

— Iba a volverse loco si no lo deteníamos —fue la excusa del peliblanco después de dejarlo en aquel lugar.

Nadie dijo nada, el único sonido tangible era la respiración entrecortada de la Hokage y los leves ronquidos de Naruto, que parecía haber vuelto a respirar normalmente.

— Hokage-sama, ¿no hay alguna forma de evitarlo? —dijo Tenzou, de manera respetuosa ante la mujer, parado frente al escritorio.

La mujer negó en la cabeza con mueca triste. — No sólo los concejeros lo ven como una amenaza, si no que muchos aldeanos lo hacen. No se sienten seguros con tenerlo en prisión o bajo miles de sellos anti chakra… La única opción que queda es matarle, desaparecer aquello que tanto causa pánico a la aldea.

— Pero él estuvo de nuestra parte durante la cuarta guerra —recordó Tenzou— a quienes fuimos secuestrados por Kabuto, fue él quien después de acabarle nos ayudó a salir. Dio todo lo posible para que Naruto venciera en la última batalla, incluso participó en ella, todos deberíamos sentirnos en deuda con ese muchacho en vez de tomarlo como un vil asesino.

La rubia asintió, pero no cambió su expresión.

— Pero ellos no lo ven así, Sasuke sigue siendo un Uchiha, un Uchiha demasiado lastimado no sólo por la muerte de su clan, sino por la de su hermano. Además de que posee el Mangekyou Sharingan eterno, eso es una razón principal de que nadie se sienta seguro a su alrededor. Además, esos vejetes fueron grandes partidarios de Danzo y ese niño fue quien borró a su querido ídolo del mapa. —En la boca de Tsunade se había instalado una mueca de desprecio recordando a aquel que fue nombrado el sexto Hokage al haber estado ella en una situación crítica. Aquel título jamás le fue otorgado de manera formal, pero tanto Homura como Koharu lo consideraban un Hokage, y su lealtad a él hacía que sus razones para matar al asesino rayaran más que lo profesional.

— ¡Pero los concejeros no son el Hokage! —gritó para sorpresa de ambos, Kakashi, dando un fuerte golpe en la pared de la oficina, mandando a la mierda el pensamiento de que aquello era una horrible falta de respeto.

— Tienen gran influencia en el pueblo —le contó el otro jounin, mirando de reojo un asentimiento por parte de la mujer de ojos avellana, que se había levantado para caminar hacia el sofá y arrodillarse al lado del durmiente muchacho de cabellos rubios. Se desconectó de la plática de ambos jounin, concentrando todo su mundo en acariciar los suaves y rebeldes cabellos entre sus dedos. Tocó su frente y susurraba breves "lo siento".

— Si llegara el caso, en que se le permita vivir libremente en la aldea, no sería bien recibido. Tanto tú como yo sabemos los abusos de los que sería blanco debido a su fama. Aun estando al lado de Naruto o tú. Homura es quien ha educado a los civiles con el miedo al Sharingan, diciendo que la masacre realizada fue más para depurar a Konoha que por otra cosa.

— Lo único que van a lograr es que un cabreado zorro demonio les corte la cabeza

El asentimiento por parte del castaño indicó que tenía completa razón.

— Naruto no lo soportará

— Ninguno lo hará —suspiró Kakashi, dando a entender que el paquete también incluía a su Hokage, debido a que el lazo que la unía al rubio era demasiado fuerte.

Si Naruto salía herido, o enloquecía, lo igual pasaría con Tsunade.

— Debe haber otra manera… Perdonarle la vida al chico y a la vez conservar la cordura del equipo siete. —Una ceja alzada de parte del peli blanco hizo que el otro jounin explicara su último comentario: — Sí senpai, estoy seguro de que tú también perderías la cordura al ver a su alumno morir en algún vulgar cuarto de la prisión.

"Hm." Fue la única respuesta del hombre que volvía a mirar hacia la ventana.

— Si hubiera una manera… de tranquilizar a la gente para que deje de ver en Sasuke un peligro potencial, de quitarle a los concejeros sus pretextos para apoyar la realización de esa condena, y de paso conservar al muchacho vivo…

— Parece imposible si lo dices de esa manera —suspiró Kakashi.

Hubo unos pasos acercándose, pero ninguno volteó, reconociendo el chakra desde mucho antes de que el pelinegro comenzara a caminar hacia la oficina principal. Éste entró sin poder despegar sus ojos por varios segundos de su fría y tosca Hokage acariciando a su compañero de equipo como si fuera de cristal y diciéndole cosas de tranquilizadoras de una manera tan… maternal parecía ser la palabra más adecuada. Se preguntó si aquella conducta se debía a la menopausia y todo eso…

Yamato llamó su atención. — ¿Cómo está Sakura?

— Se ha quedado dormida, Shizune-san la hizo tomar un tranquilizante. —Su mirada seguía puesta en el durmiente rubio sobre el sofá— ¿y Naruto?

— Tuvimos que usar algo parecido con él.

Sai se quedó callado, había una duda que seguía punzando en su cabeza y Kakashi pareció notar sus ansias de encontrarle una respuesta.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Por qué lo hacen? —preguntó de manera directa. — ¿Por qué se comportan de esa manera? Después de todo lo que Uchiha les hizo sufrir…

— Son sus amigos —dijo simplemente Tenzou, mirando a su superior e incluyéndolo en la respuesta. — A pesar de que Sasuke estuvo en algún momento dispuesto a matarlos, sus lazos son mucho más fuertes.

— Para Naruto Sasuke fue el primer lazo, lo sé —recordó el pálido chico, — pero si no fuera por el primer Hokage, la dirección de la guerra no hubiera cambiado y Uchiha hubiera atacado Konoha, además de haber matado tanto a Naruto como a Sakura, sin miramientos ni tocándose el corazón.

Por alguna razón la imagen de Sakura llorando le vino a la mente.

— Pero cambió. Y tanto Sakura como Naruto lo perdonaron. Dudo incluso que alguna vez hayan llegado a culparlo por sus acciones, mucho menos llegaron a odiarle.

— Los concejeros son quienes quieren matarlo, ¿no?

Ambos jounin asintieron.

— Como van las cosas, en cualquier momento algún ANBU de la prisión podría tomar la iniciativa y colarse a la celda del "traidor Uchiha" —dijo Tenzou cruzándose de brazos con gesto decaído, conocía el carácter de sus antiguos compañeros, muchos habían sufrido pérdidas en sus familias en la guerra, y todos hacían recaer su rencor por el clan Uchiha en el único sobreviviente que quedaba. — Al menos deberíamos moverlo, no perderán la oportunidad de cortarle la garganta, las tripas, los ojos y después tirarlos a los perros.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua que hizo reaccionar a Tsunade.

— ¡Eso es! —se levantó dejando a su querido niño tumbado inconsciente, en sus ojos había una determinación salvaje, como cada vez que iba a participar en una apuesta que involucrara un uno con varios ceros como premio. — ¡Así les quitaremos a esos viejos rancios sus excusas!

— Moverlo no es una gran solución, Tsunade-sama —se disculpó Tenzou.

— No creo que se refiera a moverlo de la prisión —comentó Kakashi cuando vio a su líder agarrar una hoja blanca de papel y tomar su pincel para después mojarlo en el pequeño tintero a su derecha, hizo algunos caracteres en ella y después frunció el ceño meditando. Poco después volvió a su trabajo bajo la intensa mirada de sus tres ex ANBU.

— ¿Tsunade-sama? —preguntó Sai sin entender de dónde provenían las energías de la mujer.

— Salvaré a ese Uchiha y a mis niños —dijo refiriéndose como sus niños a Naruto y Sakura.

Tenzou avanzó un paso.

— ¿Lo extraditaremos a alguna aldea amiga?

— Sería una buena opción —asintió La mujer mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara para borrar todo rastro de lo que había sido su interpretación de Magdalena. Dio un suspiro y miró a sus vástagos de una manera muy penetrante antes de sonreír. — Pero no tiene nada que ver con alejarlo de la aldea, no de nuevo. —Hizo una señal con la mano y de inmediato frente a ella se materializó un ANBU. Tenía el cabello largo y azul, además de que su Figura era lo suficientemente delgada como para reconocer su género, se arrodilló frente a la rubia en signo de respeto.

— Ruu, quiero que le lleves esto a Homura-san, inmediatamente.

— Inmediatamente, Hokage sama —respondió sin emoción la ANBU antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo a la misma velocidad que cuando apareció.

Ahora, los tres ex ANBU estaban en la misma ignorancia. Demasiado confundidos no sólo por la acción de su Hokage, sino por la sonrisa triunfante de Tsunade.

— No es algo que le deseo a nadie… pero le salvará la vida. —Fue lo único que dijo.

No hubo movimiento en la estancia hasta minutos después.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y un firme 'adelante' en respuesta por parte de la dueña. Entraron al tiempo los dos miembros del concejo: Homura Mitokado, un hombre de cabellos castaños invadidos parcialmente por las canas y unas gafas verdes sobre el puente de la nariz; a su lado, Koharu Utatane, una mujer de la misma generación que el hombre, con una expresión de estar oliendo algo repugnante pintada en el rostro. Ninguno se veía muy contento de haber sido llamados como viles perros por alguien que, para ellos, no merecía tener tal grado de poder. La princesa Tsunade, la vulgar mujer que ocupaba el puesto que según ellos, había sido arrancado sin razón a su anterior ocupante, los miraba con una expresión retadora, pero ahora también agregaba a esa detestable mueca una sonrisa sardónica que sólo consiguió hacerlos despreciarla un poco más.

— Hokage-sama —expresó Homura, Koharu a su lado simplemente asintió.

— Disculpen la hora de la llamada —dijo sarcásticamente la Hokage, casi con burla—, pero he estado deliberando acera de nuestra plática de hace unas horas, y he tomado una decisión.

Los ojos del anciano casi se salen de sus cuencas.

— ¿Firmarás la condena de ese malnacido? —preguntó sorprendida Koharu.

A pesar de la máscara, se pudo ver a Kakashi fruncir el ceño, molesto por el adjetivo con el que se había referido a su antiguo alumno, pero no dijo nada sabiendo comportarse frente a dos de las personas más influyentes de su aldea. Aparte, estaba demasiado interesado en la decisión de Tsunade. Sai y Tenzou, por su parte, se habían inclinado ante la presencia de sus dos superiores para después erguirse y comportarse como ANBUs en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La mirada de la mujer era dura y su voz fue neutra, aunque cargada de resentimiento, retándolos a siquiera intentar contradecirla.

— Ésta es mi decisión, y cuando termine de hablar espero que piensen bien en sus palabras antes de decir alguna estupidez.

* * *

.

¡Ohioooo! Hola a quien sea que esté leyendo esto. Bueno, la verdad es que yo creía hasta hace unas horas, que mi cuenta en fanfiction había pasado ya a mejor vida. Debido no solo a mi bloqueo mental, si no a mi falta de tiempo. No tengo cara ahora para mostrarme ante ustedes como si nada. Pero bueno, tampoco es como si me fuera a poner a explicar toda la mierda que es mi vida por los momentos (deprimida), pero escribir un fic siempre ha representado una salida fácil ante ello. Y ésta vez no es la excepción. **¡Bienvenidas a ésta nueva historia!**

Primero que nada, debo decirles que éste fanfiction está algo así como inspirado en un Doujinshin del mismo nombre, creado por la maravillosa SPICA que amo con todo mi corazón, debido a que cada dou que leo de ella está todo hot y kawaii. [Sasuke:_ eres una perertida ¬¬"_] ¡No lo soy!, Tú lo eres más que yo, así que no te atrevas a culparme de ello. Ah, por cierto: Sasu-chan se ha unido a mi staff :D

Como sea, éste primer capi es corto porque pues… ¡pues es el primero! [Sasuke: _no es cierto, eres una floja que prefiere irse a dormir que escribir unas dos páginas más_]

Ignoren al guapo vengador. El primer capi es corto porque es como la probadita, como el pedacito para ver si ésta historia tiene un futuro y así, ya saben.

**AVISO:**

"**El zafiro de Harry"** (Harry P.) y **"Love begets love"** han sido retirados por derechos de copyright… ¡Ok no! XD No, no es cierto. Simplemente los borré de mi cuenta porque ya tenían meses olvidados y sus reviews eran pocos, si me animo a continuarlos les prometo que hasta los edito para hacerlos más interesantes. Por lo pronto me enfocaré en "Eternally missed", "¡Detén ya ésta pesadilla!" y éste nuevo bebé que nace ésta madrugada.

Espero que les guste. Un review no cuesta nada, pero me hace sentir muy bien.

**Riitsu… ¡OFF!**


	2. La condena

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Masashi. Pero ****el contenido literario de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda ****COMPLETAMENTE PROHIBIDO**** el plagio parcial o total de esta obra**_**.**_

**Disclaimer: **Si NARUTO fuera mío, Sasuke no sería tan emo, Itachi no habría muerto, Kakashi e Iruka dirían abiertamente que son pareja, Sakura tendría una vida que tanto le hace falta y NADIE se atrevería a dañar a mi querido Naru-chan D;

El argumento es de Spica, del doujin del mismo nombre. Pero está en japonés y pues no le entiendo mucho (realmente no le entiendo nada), así que lo que me voy imaginando es lo que trataré de plasmar en el fic. Les aviso para que no me regañen.

* * *

.

"_**Goodbye Euphoria"**_

**®Wiiel Ritsu**

**2**

**La condena**

**.**

El Sol apenas estaba por salir. Pero parecía que concederle el placer de verlo era demasiado pedir para una escoria como él. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la fría celda en la que llevaba ¿dos? ¿Diez? Días. ¿O serán semanas? Su percepción del tiempo era una mierda, pues ni siquiera podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo en el hospital, recuperándose de los estragos que había causado su pequeña participación en la cuarta guerra ninja. Nadie fue a visitarlo además de los ANBU encargados de cuidar al peligroso traidor, y estaba seguro de que las enfermeras trataban de evitar entrar a su habitación a menos que estuviera a punto de morir; la muerte por falta de sangre o por una infección era demasiado poco para el Uchiha.

Se había resignado, cuando abrió los ojos estando vendado y en medio de un campo de anulador de chakra. Se había resignado a la idea de que su vida había llegado a su final. Después de matar a su hermano estaba seguro de que no merecía nada parecido a la compasión y mucho menos era digno de la absolución. Se había preparado mentalmente, pensando que al menos Kami-sama o cualquier otra deidad que estuviera ahí arriba, le castigara por los pecados que había cometido. Su razón de ayudar a Naruto frente a Madara y Obito había sido el redimirse por la muerte de su hermano, la cual era un dolor constante en su pecho. Por todo ello, estaba seguro de merecer la muerte. Estaba harto de ser el traidor, el asesino, el del clan maldito; incluso odiaba el Sharingan, la maldición que castigaba a todos los miembros de la cuna que le vio nacer, deseaba separarse de todo ello, de todos esos nombres y de esa historia. Al morir, a su parecer, dejaba todo eso, quedando como Sasuke. Sólo Sasuke.

Por lo que no se inmutó cuando el ninja de máscara en forma de dragón lo tomó del cabello para mantenerlo quieto, mientras otro, con la máscara de una lechuza le ataba las manos y pies con una cuerda anuladora de chakra. No soltó ni una queja por el bruto comportamiento y el mal trato, lo tomaba como una pequeña pizca de lo que le esperaba. Sus rodillas estaban débiles debido a que el tamaño de la celda era poco y tenía que estar hincado con la espalda encorvada la mayoría del tiempo. Se le vendaron los ojos, y no entendió por qué ¿no era mejor hacerle ver las cuchillas, el fuego o lo que fuera el arma que al final le arrancaría la vida? Se le sacó casi arrastrando, pues no lo dejaron acostumbrar sus piernas al casi olvidado movimiento por lo que cayó dos veces antes de poder seguirles el paso a sus custodios. Ninguno dijo nada, y en parte lo agradeció, no necesitaba recibir más insultos, pues estaba a punto de obtener el castigo que todo el mundo gritaba.

— Quiero hablar con él antes —escuchó una voz normalmente cansada y perezosa. Su corazón se detuvo, aunque por fuera su expresión no cambió.

Escuchó el movimiento de uno de los ANBU colocándose a su espalda para desamarrarle la cinta de los ojos, no consideraron que necesitase los brazos así que éstos siguieron atados. Dieron dos pasos atrás pero no desaparecieron hasta que el hombre de cabello blanco les hizo una señal muda usando sus manos, pidiendo un poco de intimidad. Al parecer, los dos ninjas aceptaron, probablemente debido al pensamiento de que aquello era un momento cursi del tipo "última charla" o "últimas palabras".

— Eres un asco —fue lo primero que dijo al estar de frente y el moreno estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por ello.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto —comenzó después de unos minutos al no recibir respuesta alguna— quiero que pienses en lo que estás a punto de vivir, el consejo no seguirá vigente por mucho debido a la decisión de exterminar un clan sin avisar al señor feudal ni convocar una junta con los demás clanes líderes en la aldea. Podríamos alargar el juicio hasta que haya nuevos miembros en el consejo, lograríamos no sólo más tiempo si no una mejor defensa y entonces…

— Seguiría siendo un traidor. —Dijo en voz baja el pelinegro. Sus labios estaban resecos y casi sintió como si saliera polvo cuando los abrió. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en los de su sensei, había una inquebrantable entereza, su decisión estaba tomada.

— Pero estarías vivo. Completo.

— Si esto es lo que necesitan para aceptar que no intentaré dañar de nuevo la aldea, no pienso negarme.

— Nunca dañaste la aldea. —Kakashi frunció el ceño.

— No directamente.

El mayor suspiró molesto. Llevaban con el tema una semana, y su ex alumno se negaba a cambiar de parecer. Él sólo quería retrasarlo, quizá hasta lograr ahorrarse el tener que ver semejante actuar; pero era detenido por las palabras frías y la determinación helada del Uchiha.

— Naruto estará presente.

¿Qué?

Sus ojos se abrieron, reaccionando demasiado tarde y dejando ver su gran asombro. Llevó sus blancos y casi anémicos dedos hacia su cabeza, apretando el cabello que alguna vez había sido sedoso; las cuencas de su rostro parecían estar a punto de dejar caer el órgano que mantenían en su interior.

— No.

— Tsunade le ha permitido estar, fue un infierno estar soportándolo cuando creía que no conseguiría el permiso necesario.

— No quiero. No quiero que esté ahí. —Dijo de nuevo, no tenía la energía necesaria, pero de otra manera habría levantado la voz. En su pecho sentía un fuerte dolor.

Era lo peor que podían hacerle ahora. Que él le viera en ese momento. No merecía ocupar un lugar en los recuerdos del rubio, su muerte no era un acontecimiento tan grande… Pero también había otra razón, una tan personal y asquerosamente sentimental que prefería bloquear en momentos, pero tan fuerte que guiaba su pensar.

No quería que el Uzumaki estuviera presente porque era tan atolondrado que de seguro se colocaba en un punto estratégico para que sus ojos se topen con los de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Y en ese momento, cuando la orden sea dada y el verdugo tome el arma, en ese momento solo iba a tener un sentimiento recorriendo su cuerpo y carcomiéndole el alma: miedo. Miedo. Cuando se topara con aquellas fuentes azules que vagamente recordaba debido a su tiempo de encierro, sus defensas iban a caer, y junto a ellas su muro aparentemente impenetrable. Su mirada estoica y su expresión de hielo no eran nada frente a esa mirada. Estaba seguro de que si el rubio lo miraba en esos últimos momentos de vida, no podría evitar soltar las lágrimas que venía guardando desde su reencuentro, desde la muerte de su hermano, desde el abandono de su aldea… desde que vio morir a sus padres; en el momento se convertiría en un chiquillo de ocho años y lo peor: le temería a la muerte.

Si observaba esos ojos azules, iba a gritar de miedo por el simple pensamiento de no verlos de nuevo. Aquellos orbes eran vida, era el azul del cielo… Hacerle ver eso a un condenado a muerte a pocos segundos de llevar a cabo su inminente destino… No era humano.

— Hay otra opción —el jounin había abandonado su lugar: a un par de metros recargado en una pared de ladrillos. Se había acercado al de ojos ónix y lo había tomado de los hombros para obligarlo a mirarlo directamente. Su voz era más suave, como si pudiera ver en su interior, como si supiera el miedo que le causaría la muerte si estaba en la misma habitación la persona que parecía la definición de la vida.

— No quiero esperar.

Kakashi negó en la cabeza. —Existe un jutsu, del clan Uzumaki. —Ante esa información el pelinegro levantó la vista.

* * *

.

************* G̶o̶o̶d̶b̶y̶e̶ ̶E̶u̶p̶h̶o̶r̶i̶a̶ *************

.

* * *

— Con esto, Uchiha Sasuke, tu condena por haber representado no sólo el papel de un ninja renegado, sino un peligro para la aldea de Konoha y el mundo shinobi en general, ha sido cumplida. —Escuchó mientras sentía la textura suave y aparentemente frágil de una hoja de pergamino tocar desde su frente hasta el puente de su nariz.

La sensación era algo difícil de describir: una leve corriente pasar por su columna e instalarse en el lugar dónde deberían estar sus ojos, un dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza, como si algo se estuviera consumiendo en esa parte y le causara un dolor tremendo al punto de hacerle cerrar los ojos con fuerza. **(1)** Las palmas de sus manos se cerraron en puños sobre sus muslos y su espalda se arqueó un poco hacia atrás. — _Fūinjutsu_ **(2)** —ante la última palabra, una fuerza parecida a una ventisca le dio en el rostro, haciendo que su cabeza rebotara un poco.

— Debido a los cargos, la sentencia es ser despojado del arma más poderosa y temida que posees. —Escuchó decir desde alguna parte a su izquierda,

Cuando llegó a la pequeña habitación se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor había velas y no menos de diez personas con diferentes máscaras de animales (diferentes a las de los ANBU) estaban de rodillas a su alrededor. En frente se había colocado Tsunade, la quinta Hokage, vestida con las ropas formales de su puesto y con un grueso libro entre las manos. En algún punto de la ceremonia/juicio, sus ojos habían vagado por la estancia, encontrándose con un rubio de ojos azules y mirada molesta; estaba sentado al lado de una mujer joven de cabellos rosas que agarraba del brazo al muchacho con un brazo y su mano restante sostenía la de un chico de cabello negro y corto realmente parecido a él. Como había predicho, un pequeño Sasuke, en lo más hondo de su mente, comenzó a llorar en un rincón, pidiendo perdón por todo lo que había hecho y diciendo que estaba asustado por la idea de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. Por ello se vio forzado a voltear el rostro, ahora concentrándose en el hombre que estaba sentado en las gradas frente a sí: Kakashi le miraba con una promesa en los ojos.

— No se le permitirá realizar actividades shinobi y será vigilado constantemente por algún miembro del Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Técnicas.

— Tranquilo, ya está —escuchó la voz de la Hokage, parecía que estaba al tanto del dolor que sentía desde que se le fue puesto el pedazo de pergamino sobre la piel. Escuchó como enredaba éste después de alejarlo de él y después fue consiente de cómo alguien lo ayudaba a estar de pie para desatarle las manos y retirar el anulador de chakra.

Abrió los ojos, interesado en "ver" lo que había cambiado después de aquel extraño juicio. Encontrándose con una completa oscuridad.

Una delgada mano sobre su brazo le hizo voltear hacia la dirección de su procedencia, por reflejo. —Tardarás en acostumbrarte a ello —era la voz de nuevo de la Godaime, que después de eso le acarició suavemente el cabello. A su alrededor, distinguió el movimiento de varias personas, después de la ceremonia todos parecían tener que dejar el lugar o tener cosas mucho más interesantes en qué prestar su atención. — Eres libre —después de unos segundos pareció dudar de que la palabra "libre" pudiera ser adecuada para lo que le acababa de hacer al chico—, no tienes que regresar a prisión, pero tendrás que quedarte con alguien.

— "¿Alguien?"

— Naruto me lo ha pedido. Pero no es algo que yo pueda decidir. —Aceptó decir después de un suspiro.

Bajo el rostro un momento, sin poder hallar una razón viable por la que aquel rubio estuviera dispuesto a hacerse cargo de él ahora. Ya que, bueno, podía ser considerado un vil mueble de ahora en adelante.

— Kakashi también se ha ofrecido.

— Yo…

* * *

A lo lejos, se encontraba Naruto sentado aún al lado de Sakura y Sai. Su mandíbula estaba cerrada con fuerza y estaba que no cabía en sí de la indignación y el desprecio que comenzaba a hacer mella en él.

— ¿Cómo es que hemos aceptado esto? —preguntó sin más a la nada.

— No hables como si hubieras sido capaz de hacer algo para evitarlo.

— Quizá pude...

— Está vivo —escuchó decir a Sakura. La peli rosa parecía estar bien con el hecho de que su antiguo amor platónico siguiera respirando. No era el mejor destino que le pudo haber deseado, pero estaba vivo y eso era ya algo de lo que debía estar agradecido. —Además el jutsu no es eterno, puede ser retirado cuando se demuestre que sus culpas han sido saldadas.

— A quien deberían sellarles los ojos es a esas momias del consejo 'ttebayo —señaló molesto hacia dónde se encontraban los dos ancianos en cuestión. Sus ojos se volvieron rendijas.

— Recibirán lo que merecen.

— Tienen demasiado a su favor. No serán sancionados por algo tan pequeño como la destrucción de un clan si sus razones siempre fueron beneficios para la aldea y sus habitantes. —Opinó Sai con un rostro imperturbable, si no fuera porque la peli rosa junto al rubio estaban ahí y su ella no le hubiera pedido el estar presente, estaría en la biblioteca estudiando un poco más. No le veía gran importancia ya que era una condena simple a su ver. —Es mucho más sencillo que hagan que le corten las manos a él, alegando que de esa manera no podrá volver a realizar jutsus peligrosos; antes de que nosotros podamos hacer que mínimo los saquen del consejo.

— ¡Sai! —se quejó la chica mirándolo mal.

— Tiene razón, Sakura-chan. Dejarán a esas ratas inmunes. Pero cuando sea yo el Hokage no sólo le quitaré ese estúpido jutsu de los ojos a Sasuke, si no que les arrancaré los suyos a esos dos vejetes 'ttebayo. Y poco me importará la bronca que se arme con los aldeanos que los apoyan.

Vieron cómo, después de ser liberado, la Hokage se acercaba a su ex compañero de equipo y le hablaba en voz baja, desde lejos parecía estar tratando de calmarlo. Esto hizo que Naruto tuviera de nuevo ganas de saltarse la pequeña barda que separaba las sillas dónde estaba sentado hasta llegar al área de juicio, tomar al teme y largarse. Ni siquiera le habían dicho si ese jutsu causaba dolor ¿y si le quemaban los ojos con tal burrada? Le había dicho a su oba-chan que él estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo del ojinegro, y se molestó cuando ésta le respondió que no era algo que simplemente se pudiera decidir.

No había hablado con Sasuke desde su regreso. O al menos no con él consiente. Solía escabullirse en su habitación en el tiempo que ambos estuvieron en el hospital, para verlo dormir y decir las ganas que tenía de patearle en el estómago por ser tan teme y haber dejado la aldea. Aunque lo perdonara por todo. También quería regodearse haciéndole recordar lo cool que se veía en su fase de sennin o cuando usó la última fase de Kyuubi. Y cuando estuvo mejor lo habían sacado del hospital para meterlo en una fea celda en alguna parte del departamento de inteligencia, dónde se hacían los interrogatorios.

— Naruto.

Los ojos del rubio se movieron al llamado, encontrándose con Kakashi, que leía su libro Icha-Icha como siempre. Le hablaba a pesar de no mirarlo, pero era algo que era demasiado común así que no le molestó.

— Sasuke ha aceptado, pero si no te molesta me gustaría llevarlo por ahí un rato. Lo llevaré a tu casa después.

La sonrisa del rubio se extendió más al saber esa información. Sakura juntó sus manos sobre el pecho agradeciendo aquello; por su parte Sai frunció el ceño levemente, no muy contento por ambas reacciones. Seguía sin poder comprender el por qué esos dos seguían tan… tan leales al Uchiha.

— Espera, Kakashi-sensei ¿a dónde llevarás al teme 'ttebayo?

El peli blanco se encogió de hombros. — Por ahí, quiero prepararlo para la vida que le espera a tu lado y bajo tu techo. Tu sabes, advertirlo de lo que no debe comer cuando le ofrescas y las demás medidas básicas para preservar su vida.

— Oii, como si yo fuera a tratar mal al teme.

— Uno nunca sabe. —El mayor se encogió de hombros sonriendo bajo la máscara.

— Tendremos tiempo de limpiar tu cuchitril —dijo Sakura sonriendo y tomándole el pelo a Naruto, que frunció el ceño ofendido por la comparación hacia su pequeño departamento. — Debes aceptar que si lo dejáramos como está el pobre Sasuke-kun terminaría bajo un montón de botes de ramen vacíos, o perdido entre los montones de topa y pergaminos que hay por todos lados.

— He limpiado ésta mañana —se quejó el Uzumaki.

— No lo suficiente para un inválido —añadió Sai sonriendo falsamente. Los ojos de Kakashi se desviaron de su novela para posarlos en el muchacho y en esa mueca, sintió una picazón pero no comentó nada.

Sakura lo miró mal.

— Lo has dicho como si fuera un insulto.

El muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros.

— No lo dije en ese sentido. Pero así es como se les dice a las personas que sufren de un mal físico o mental que les impide realizar cosas por sí mismas. La ceguera suele entrar en esa categoría, según el diccionario.

— Pues el teme puede ser capaz, sin importar que ahora no pueda ver 'ttebayo. Siempre ha sido un cerebrito, no por una pequeñez como ésta va a dejarse vencer.

— Eso es algo que suele decirse a los inválidos para que no se depriman y se sientan más inútiles.

— Sai, basta. —Miró hacia su izquierda encontrándose con la mirada molesta de la peli rosa, que le había soltado de la mano y se había cruzado de brazos. No entendía en comportamiento del muchacho, normalmente era sobrio y demasiado sincero para su gusto, pero solía controlarse cuando ella estaba presente. Sólo se comportaba de esa manera para molestar a Naruto, pero ahora parecía estar atacando al pelinegro que seguía hablando con la Hokage.

Como respuesta sólo recibió un encogimiento de hombros.

Kakashi, mudo hasta el momento, volvió a hablar a Naruto.

— Entonces nos vemos después. —Cerró el libro mientras se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a su líder y al muchacho de cabellos cortos.

— Ne, Naruto —le llamó Sakura que se había puesto de pie. Sai ya no estaba, y se preguntó en qué momento había abandonado la sala. Parecía que su amiga estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero ninguno lo expresó en voz alta. — Deberíamos ir. Además debemos comprar algunas cosas y hacer de cenar.

— Claro —sonrió el rubio caminando junto a ella— ese teme debe recordar lo bien que se vive en Konoha 'ttebayo.

* * *

.

************* G̶o̶o̶d̶b̶y̶e̶ ̶E̶u̶p̶h̶o̶r̶i̶a̶ *************

.

* * *

— Quiero que te cuides.

— Me lo has dicho tres veces Kakashi, perdí los ojos, no las piernas —se quejó el muchacho mientras sentía la textura de una especie de flor entre las manos.

Se habían sentado en un pequeño parque cerca del barrio Uchiha, o eso era lo que creía, ya que con el tiempo la aldea debía haber cambiado, así que no estaba seguro después de imaginarse su ubicación a partir de las direcciones que habían tomado. Había arrancado una flor de algún punto cercano, jugaba con ella para calmar la ansiedad que le producía su nueva condición. Aunque no lo dijera, sentía nauseas del terror de no poder ver nada, la impotencia lo había ahogado desde el primer momento que al volver a abrir los ojos no hubo más que oscuridad.

— Y con Naruto…

— No volveré a hacerle daño. —Fue lo único que dijo, con semblante serio. Para Kakashi aún era raro verle aquellos ojos negros, tan diferentes a los que había visto por la madrugada, cuando le contó sobre la alternativa que tenía. En ese momento sus ojos brillaban, eran un poso oscuro; en cambio ahora eran opacos, casi podría decirse que eran grises debido a la falta de nitidez que parecían sufrir. Sus expresiones eran vacías, como si no tuviera ganas de nada.

— Lo estás tomando como un castigo, ¿me equivoco?

— No es como si no fuera merecido —le contestó el muchacho casi sonriendo.

— Bueno, hasta hace unas horas, estabas convencido de que lo mejor era que te cortaran la garganta.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, sin más.

— Creo que ya es hora, deberíamos comenzar a movernos —dijo el peli blanco, el moreno notó cuando se levantó de la banca para ponerse en frente de él. Hizo lo propio pero poco después sintió como un par de brazos lo rodeaban y mientras una mano se posaba en su hombro otra lo hacía en su cabeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos.

A esto Sasuke si se permitió sonreír, pero notando un grueso nudo en su garganta por ello. Normalmente lo habría pateado para alejarlo de si, pero el calor que desprendía en hombre no era otro que el de un padre. En ese momento una voz en su interior le dijo que, de haber sido condenado como hasta esa madrugada había esperado, Kakashi habría sufrido viendo en aquel hecho la muerte de su propio hijo.

— El no ver tu cara de Magdalena, le quita la diversión al asunto.

El jounin soltó un bufido separándose del chico.

— Ya se me hacía raro que no terminaras arruinando el momento. —A pesar de usar un tono de reprobación, el Uchiha intuía la aparición de una sonrisa bajo aquella máscara oscura. Sintió la mano de su sensei entre sus cabellos despeinándolo más.

.

* * *

Caminaron poco, para sorpresa del peli negro. Su hipótesis de encontrarse cerca del barrio Uchiha parecía haber sido errónea, después vino a su mente la noticia de que Konoha había sido destruida durante el ataque de Akatsuki, así que comprendió que la aldea, los pasadizos y callejones que conocía probablemente habían dejado de existir por ello. Sentía la mano de Kakashi en su hombro, caminaban lento debido a que aún no lograba acostumbrarse a eso de caminar a tientas, además de que la sensación de debilidad en sus piernas seguía presente. Recordaba que Naruto vivía en un departamento pequeño en un segundo o tercer piso, por lo que se sorprendió cuando no tuvo que subir ningún escalón. Kakashi dio dos golpes firmes con los nudillos y esperaron la respuesta del propietario.

— ¡Un momento!

Su ceño se frunció ante aquello, esa no era la voz de Naruto.

* * *

.

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!**

He cumplido, cuelgo capítulo una semana despúes del anterior. Comienzo a ser una autora responsable y así :D —sonriendo con una estrellita en la fente—. [Sasuke: ¿Y tus demás historias?] Assssh! Siempre viendo lo negativo a todo Sasu-chan! Detalles, detalles… Es que aún no me llega la inspiración suficiente para sacar un capi de esos dos fanfics, pero eso no quiere decir que los haya abandonado. ¡De ninguna manera! [Sasuke: Sí, si, lo que digas… perezosa.] Humm! Que seas tan guapo no te da el derecho de ser tan malo conmigo ;o;

¡Cómo sea! Gracias por sus 4 reviews 6 favs y 6 followers (ewe hay dos personitas que no quisieron dejar comentario, pero espero que ésta vez sí se animen a hacerlo).

¡Sí! A mi Sasu-chan le han sellado los ojos para que no pueda usar el sharingan, pero tampoco puede ver. TToTT Pero Naru-chan se hará cargo de él y supongo que eso es puedo y hay que pensar cosas positivas, ¿ne? [Sasuke: ¿Por qué me diste el papel de ciego?] Te recuerdo que éste fanfic está basado parcialmente en el doujinshin de SPICA, con el mismo nombre. [Sasuke: Pero Riitsu es tan baka que no entiende japonés, así que sólo se imagina lo que dice el dou] Siii TToTT

**(1)** la parte del cerebro que controla la vista es el lóbulo occipital donde se ubica la zona de la visión de la corteza cerebral. Me pareció lógico que si el jutsu "ataca" por así decirlo, la capacidad de ver, sasuke sintiera el dolor en esa parte de la cabeza. Más que dolor es como la sensación de que algo se ha instalado ahí (el sello).

**(2)** según naruto-wiki, significa "jutsu de sellado", además suena nice, ¿no creen?

* * *

**RESPUESTAS**

**Goten Trunks5:** Espero que te siga pareciendo interesante. Un beso!

**PauYh796 :** *-* Mi primer comentario! Si estabas pensando en que iban a sacarle los ojitos a Sasu-chan estabas equivocada. Esa era la idea, la verdad, de hacer un fanfic dónde ése fuera su castigo, pero después encontré el doujin en el que estoy basando el argumento, y pues, me pareció mejor la idea de sellar sus ojos nada más. Ah, y gracias por decir que tengo buena ortografía, juro que al rato cambio lo de "concejeros", disculpa. Lo haría ahora, pero son como las seis de la mañana y debo dormir un poco. Un beso y gracias!

**starsmoon1981:** Me alegra que te guste :D Espero no decepcionarte con la actualización. Un beso!

**Yumiko Phantomhive:** Jajaja Claro, cuando tu vida sentimental es un asco lo mejor es escribir y leer yaoi ¿ne? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y más si estamos hablando de SasuNaru o NaruSasu. Un beso linda espero seguirte encontrando entre mis reviews!

Gracias! Siguiente actualización: **16 de Marzo.**

_**Riitzu… ¡OFF!**_


End file.
